This invention relates to a splicing table for distinguishing the kind or type of a film to be processed, cutting a tongue of the film provided at a leading end thereof, and connecting a leader to the leading end.
An exposed film housed in a patrone is developed in selected one of various kinds of developing machines according to the type of the film, i.e. according to whether it is a black-and-white film, a color film or a reversal film. After pulling the end of the film out of the patrone for development, the patrone is set in a cutter device provided apart from the inlet of a developing machine to cut the tongue portion of the film.
Such a cutter device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 3-7882. This film cutter device has a recess formed in the support table for receiving a patrone containing a film, a film receiving groove provided with positioning pins adapted to engage the film pulled out of the patrone to hold it in a predetermined position, and a cutting unit comprising a fixed blade and a movable blade to cut the tongue portion of the film.
When developing a film, a leader is connected to the leading end of the film pulled out of the patrone to improve efficiency of development. The leader is formed from a flexible sheet of synthetic resin and has a plurality of square holes arranged longitudinally at equal intervals so as to engage a sprocket at the developing portion. The leader is connected to the film on a splicing table.
Heretofore, two separate devices were used to cut a film and connect a leader to the film. Namely, there has been no device which can both cut a film and connect a leader to the film. The cutter device can read a bar code printed on a patrone and indicate whether or not the film is of the type which can be developed in the developing machine. But none of such cutter devices has means for preventing the film from being cut if it is of the type which cannot be developed.
An object of this invention is to provide a splicing table which can perform a judgement of film, operations of cutting and connection to a leader in one unit, which is compact and economical, and which can prevent any wrong film from being fed into a developing machine.